Scream
by blondieland
Summary: “Oh Lisbon, I always pictured you a as a screamer, you know. But seriously, that guy? It had to be a fake one.” Jane/Lisbon.


**Scream**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Mentalist or their characters. Just borrowing them for a while ;) _

_**Fandom: **__The Mentalist_

_**Pairing: **__Jane/Lisbon_

_**Words: **__1863_

_**Summary:**__"Oh Lisbon, I always pictured you a as a screamer, you know. But seriously, that guy? It had to be a fake one." (Jane/Lisbon.) _

_**A/N:**_ _So… this is the less angsty yet. I really enjoyed writing it, although I can't help but feel out of my comfort zone. But I always dreamed of writing a jealous!Jane fic, so here it goes… hope you'll enjoy it :) _

* * *

"You had a date last night."

He's in her _locked_ office. She doesn't ask.

"What makes you think that?" she plays innocent.

"Come on, it's obvious! The look on your face just _screams_ morning sex." he says, as he gets up from her couch, walking towards her. "Besides, you're never late. Unless you had someone over…"

She doesn't answer him right away.

She takes of her jacket and carefully puts it at the back of her chair; she doesn't notice Jane behind her until she turns around.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She can't look away, and she prays her eyes don't betray her.

"Don't insult me, Lisbon. I can tell when you're lying." she can see that he's serious, and knows there's no way out.

"Okay, I _may_ have had a date last night… so what? I date too, you know. Sometimes I have sex." she tries her hardest not to blush; she wants to make this clear to him. "Is there a problem with that?"

He escapes her gaze, a little surprised by her question. He had expected her to deny the whole thing.

"No, of course not. No problem."

He steps back, and without saying another word, walks out the door.

***

She doesn't see him at all the whole day, and it's starting to worry her.

_She_is the one that always avoids him, not the other way around.

He isn't lying on the couch, and they don't have a case, so he isn't busy with that either.

She calls Cho to her office, hoping he'll know where Jane is. He is the only one she trusts not to question her.

He enters quietly, she looks up.

"You wanted to talk to me, boss?"

"Yes, umm- I wanted to ask you something." she hesitates, and Cho can see what's bothering her right away.

"I have no idea where Jane went, boss. He said he had to do some things and to call him only if we had a case." his expression doesn't change at all. She likes that about him, always objective.

"Thank you, Cho. I'll see what the hell he's up to. I just hope the bastard doesn't cause me anymore problems…" she's talking to herself now, so he takes the statement as his cue to leave, not without nodding at her direction in understanding before going out of the office.

***

She's about to call him- screw his _only call me if we have a case_, she can call him whenever she wants, she's his _boss_.

She's dialing the, oh _so_ familiar numbers, when her phone shows an incoming call. It's not him, however.

It's the _other_ he, the he whom she slept with last night (and this morning; damn Jane for always being right.)

"Luke, what's up?" she doesn't call him names, or treat him differently. She's just not the type.

"Teresa, I'm in sort of… a situation." he sounds nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm locked up in the bathroom; you see… some psycho guy is here, he says he _knows_ you? He's been questioning me for half an hour, I don't know what else to do, he's kind of freaking me out." his talking is fast and not very clear, but she does no longer hear him.

So _that_ is where he's been, the little son of a bitch… he was _so_ gonna pay for this.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there." she says and hangs up, not bothering to hear his replay.

She's so angry she thinks she'll _explode_ of fury.

How did he even _dare_ to violate her privacy like that? She knows she should be used to his antics by now, but she still can't help being surprised.

The agents don't even see her go out, as she walks as fast as she can to evade any questionings from them. She prefers not to have any witnesses.

***

"Jane, you better have a _logical_ explanation to all of this, or I swear- I'll kill you." it's the first thing she says when she opens the door to her apartment.

Saying she was surprised would be an understanding. She saw Jane there, and also Luke, sitting by her kitchen table. Chatting, like old friends. Like everything was _okay_.

"Oh, hey Teresa. I was just having some tea with my friend here Patrick." Luke's the one talking, and she is really confused. "He was saying that you didn't tell anyone about me? But I thought you liked me! At least it sounded that way last night, or even this morning, as you wouldn't stop _screaming_…" Jane doesn't know how to stop himself from laughing, and she can't take it anymore.

"Luke, shut _up_!" she interrupted, borderline hysterical. Then she turned to the blonde, with a pointing finger. "Patrick Jane, I can't _believe _you! How could you dare to _hypnotize _him?! I need you to get out of here, right fucking now!" if she were a cartoon, smoke would probably be coming out of her ears; _how could Jane do something like that? _

"Okay, Lisbon… you need to calm down. It's not a big deal, I'll fix it…" he's walking backwards, the brunette looking angrier as she cornered him against the wall, still pointing her finger.

"Not a big deal? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!"

"Excuse me, but… who's hypnotized?" she almost forgot, Luke's still standing there, confused as hell.

Lisbon glares at Jane, and he rushes to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. The effect is instantaneous.

"Teresa? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work… and who the hell is this guy?"

"You'll have to excuse me, Luke, but I can't handle this right now. I'll call you later, I promise." she's pushing him out of the door, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jane smiling like a three year old.

Oh, she was _so_ going to kill him. Slowly and painfully.

The door closes, as she turns around to see him. He's trying (and failing) to contain his obvious amusement.

"Oh Lisbon, I always pictured you a as a screamer, you know. But seriously, _that_ guy? It _had_ to be a fake one."

She walks towards him, again cornering him against the wall. It's almost ridiculous how small she looks in comparison.

"You really shouldn't say those things to someone who carries a gun."

"I'm just saying what I believe to be the truth, my dear Lisbon." his cocky grin is getting on her nerves, and she figures, _what the hell._

"I correct myself; you shouldn't even open your mouth at _all_."

"Why did you do this, Jane? And don't you dare to evade the question with stupid comments, because I won't hesitate to shoot you."

His grin quickly evaporates, as he tries to respond in some clever way that won't show his real intentions. He can't find any.

"Mmm… since you wouldn't introduce us your new boyfriend, I figured I'd go meet him myself."

"First, he is _not_ my boyfriend. Second: why do you even care? It's not like I have to tell you, or any of my coworkers, what I do in my free, _private_ time." she's trying to read him, but he's worse than a doctor's handwriting.

"Oh, and by the way- that still doesn't explain the interrogation _or _the hypnotism."

"Okaaay, I may have gone a little over the line- but in my defense, he really didn't say anything that I didn't know already!" he held his hands up, as a sign of innocence_. Yeah, right. _

"A _little_ over the line? And how the hell is _that _in your defense?" she moves impossibly closer to him, and he can't back away anymore. There's no way for him to go. "If you don't tell me the truth right now, I…"

"I know, you'll shoot me or something else equally dangerous. Heard you the first _thousand_ times."

"Then why don't you just say it? Why is it so difficult for you to tell me the truth?"

"And what do you think the truth is?" as always, he turns it towards her. _The ball is in your court._

"I don't fucking know! Why the hell do you think I'm asking?!" but as soon as the words are out of her mouth, she _finally_ does understand. "Oh my god, you are _jealous_!" her green eyes are as big as they can, and she looks like even she can't believe it.

"What? Me, jealous? Keep trying, dear; you're way off your game." he fakes a mocking grin, and she almost buys it.

Except there's no other logical explanation. That had to be the truth.

"Then tell me, Jane. Why did you come to my place to interrogate and hypnotize my boyfriend, what's the _reason-_other than jealousy?"

"Didn't you say that he _wasn't_ your boyfriend?"

"Quit changing the subject."

"Maybe I'm just a lunatic son of a bitch. That's reason enough for you?"

"Oh, I have no doubts that you _are_. But that's not the reason you did this, though. I'm pretty sure you are, indeed, jealous." she's got that winning smile on her face, because she just _knows_ she's right.

"Think what you want, Lisbon. I am in no _way_ jealous."

"Okay then. I'll call Luke back here, so he can keep making me scream." she's daring him, and he's not backing down now.

"No problem. If you want to keep faking, that's fine with me. Pity, you'll never know the real thing…" he's playing innocent; he knows it irritates her _so_ much.

"_R__eally? _And who do you think will be able to _completely_ satisfy my needs?" they are so close, their noses are almost touching.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe you should try another candidate, to see if he succeeds?" his lips are a breath away from her.

"So you say I should try with other men? Maybe I should go look for someone right now…" she turns to leave, but he grabs her wrist and pulls her completely against him once again.

She looks up at him, somehow surprised by the sudden movement, but with a smile and an arching eyebrow.

"Oh, but there's no need to do that, you've got the perfect candidate right _here_." he whispers, almost against her lips, as he pulls her up a little to end the distance.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous." their lips barely touching.

"And I'm not. I'm just proving a point." he tries to kiss her, but she again interrupts.

"And what _would_ that be?"

"That I'm the only one that can_ really_ make you scream." he says, and he finally kisses her.

As soon as she feels his lips on hers, she puts her arms around him, trying to bring him impossibly closer.

Jane then turns them over, cornering her against the wall, and takes that moment to bite her lower lip forcefully.

Lisbon can't help but moan loudly, and she swears she could feel his lips curving against her.

He pulls away slowly, smiling brightly at her.

"Told ya." it's the last thing he says before going out of the door.

* * *

_by blondieland._


End file.
